


Stay Close To Me

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [22]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Companion Piece, Emotional Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Rinoa, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, President Rinoa Heartilly, Romance, Slow Burn, So Married, Timber Liberation, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, so many feeings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Companion piece to Timber is For Lovers, but can stand alone. Squall and Rinoa are in their early forties and well into their marriage. They are on their way to Winter Island for an important international meeting...but that doesn't mean Squall isn't down for a little playtime involving his...SeeD.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Series: SMAA Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453





	Stay Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



I almost felt seventeen again as my husband carried me back into our private train car and locked the door behind us. He dropped the to-go bags from dinner on the floor and threw me down on the cushioned seat with a strength he hadn’t utilized in years. I grunted as my ass slapped against the firm material and I fought the urge to let out a happy squeal. This hadn’t been anticipated, but I was more than a little wet for him already.

His lips curled into a small frown, and I admired the way his steely grey eyes were wide and soft when he looked at me. Squall glared at world and everyone in it, but our children and I? We got the gentle eyes of a boy, not a mercenary. “Not too hard?”

I smirked, throwing my head back with a snicker as I spread my legs wide in invitation. “Never. My Knight has never hurt me.” I purred. “Come here and your Sorceress will pay that devotion forward.” I expected him to mount me like he had that afternoon on his desk, but he shook his head no as he grabbed for my thighs. He slid me toward him and hoisted me off the seat and into the air as my legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. His held me in his arms effortlessly, as if I were weightless, and I marveled at my husband’s strength. I was twice the size I used to be, and yet Squall was still as flawless and strong as the night I’d met him. 

Heat crept up my cheeks and he stared into my eyes for a long moment as he pressed his forehead tenderly against my own. “Not tonight. I love on you tonight.” He petted my bangs back away from my eyes and the love nestled in his expression touched the deepest parts of my body and soul. “You’ve been so strong for our daughter, and for me. I can’t imagine ever being without you.” His breath was hot against my lips and even as distracted and full as my heart was—I couldn’t help but wriggle with need. 

“I’m not strong.” I whispered, trailing my fingernails down his back as I peeled his bomber jacket off slowly. “I just love you more than anything. You have no idea how thankful I am you decided you could put up with me.” That was meant to be a joke, but Squall didn’t laugh. He grunted and crushed his lips against my own, tenderly lapping at my tongue as his hips rolled forward. The friction of his pelvis against my crotch shot heat throughout my loins and I felt him smirk as a moan vibrated between our lips. 

“Put up with you?” He muttered, jerking the cushions off either side of the car and laying them in the floor. He built a makeshift bed to lay me down on since the benches were a little too small for both of us to make ourselves comfortable. “You never once gave up on me when I went out of my way to be a lost cause. You gave me three wonderful, perfect children. You’re the most beautiful women who has ever dared exist. I fail to see how I’m putting up with  _ anything.”  _ He was being sweet, but he dropped me abruptly, and I couldn’t help but flail as I bounced onto the fluff of the old scratchy red seat cushions.

When my hands shot up in frantic search of his body, Squall moved like a magnet to be closer to me. He threaded his fingers through my own and knelt to gingerly spread my knees for access. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled as he leaned forward to nibble on the soft flesh of my bottom lip. “I’m sorry, baby. That was mean.” He was being so playful, and I loved it when he was like that. It was a mood that was few and far between with us staying so busy.

“Squally.” I sighed; content as mock annoyance painted his features. It fractured almost instantly, and he fought a smirk as he pushed my skirt up to roll my bicker shorts down to my boots. He could pretend to hate the nickname all he wanted. I knew he secretly enjoyed it, or he’d have asked me to stop years ago. My husband's pouty lips parted in mild surprise as he realized I wasn’t wearing underwear and I reached between us to gently trace the deep scar between his eyes that I adored so much. “She needed to breathe; my panties have been kind of tight since Yuna-Rose came.” I knew he could hear the sadness in my voice and I avoided his gaze. “I haven’t been the same since having any of the kids. I’m so...fat.”

Squall wasn’t having me talk like that. He might not have had the best self-esteem in the world, but he was not about having me or any of the girls spew negative self-talk. “Rinoa Faye Leonhart. Don’t make me do it. Your body is delicious.” I pretended not to know what he meant, but I let a small giggle escape. I mouthed the word fat at him on purpose and his mouth twisted into a lopsided smile. He unbuttoned my duster and jerked my tank top up over my breasts as his tongue dipped into my bellybutton. He found his way out of his gloves; he liked to feel the roadmap of stretch marks on my tummy skin. They made me insecure, but Squall had always claimed to love them. They reminded him that my body had been our baby's first home.

He pinched at the pudgy skin of my belly and I groaned as his tongue trailed from my bellybutton to my breastbone. I felt his fingers grace my sex as he did so and he toyed with my labia. Two digits slid inside me with ease while his other hand worked to free my breasts from their cloth prison. Squall truly did love my breasts, I could say that with confidence, and he let out a moan of pure bliss as his mouth gravitated toward my nipples. “N- Ngh !” I was already panting, and I could feel myself leaking onto his fingers as he pumped rhythmically to the  suckling of his mouth.

“ Shhh .” It did little good to shush me with my nipple lodged in his mouth. The vibration sent a wave of pleasure down to my pussy and I bucked against his hand as a wanton lust broke free from my chest. I mewled, bringing my arm up to my mouth in an attempt at silencing myself. Squall’s expression was smug, like he was so pleased with himself that I was already in complete and total abandon. “Hush baby. Let Daddy love it away.” 

That talented mouth released my nipple with a wet pop, and I had never needed him inside of me more. Squall wasn’t finished, however, and I could feel my vagina gape wider in anticipation as he shimmied down my body and put his face between my legs. I was trembling and he laughed at how much fluid was spilling from my body, ruining the pillows wedged beneath my ass. “W-We owe the station...” Squall waved his hand dismissively at the thought. He made more than enough Gil to make that little issue disappear. He smirked briefly against my sex before dipping his tongue inside and for one excruciating moment I felt as if I might burst. 

I gripped my husband’s messy brunette hair and tugged, orgasm rippling throughout my pelvis as he growled between my slick folds. His teeth raked across my engorged clitoris and I pushed his face harder against me as he slurped my labia into my mouth and bit. “S-Squall please, I c-can't—ugh!” If I ground into his face any  harder I was going to suffocate him and he pulled back with  mischievous smile.

“Have you taken your birth control?” He asked, knowing damn well I didn’t care at that point. That should have been a before question, I was too far gone. I had taken it, of course, but no amount of risk was getting him out of this. He started it, and I was finishing it. 

“F-Fuck that, and me.” I whined, fumbling for the button of his slacks and freeing his pulsing erection. His lust blown eyes were lidded and I could already see precum oozing from the beautiful head of his dick. Squall would have filled more than one house with our children, that wasn’t a concern for him, so I knew he’d asked more for my comfort than his own. The tease that I might not have taken it seemed to be stimulating for him, and the love stricken expression that crossed his face almost made me wish I hadn’t. 

“I fucking love you, so much.” His sentence was garbled, but I understood him plain as day as he pushed the length of his cock into me slowly. The snug fit drove him mad and he put all his strength into a deep thrust as his mouth gravitated back toward my own. It was toe curling and his lips were wet with my own cum as he opened his mouth wide to me. I gripped the pillows as hard as I could, willing myself to hold out for him as he penetrated me deeper and rougher. His kisses were desperate and my lips were bruised as he trailed down my jawline to the crook of my neck. 

Heat coiled in my belly the harder he thrust and his palms cupped my breasts as he sucked hard on the soft flesh of my neck. His teeth broke the skin, leaving a myriad of  hickies down my throat and collar as I continued to fist his beautiful hair. “I love you more.” I groaned, legs beginning to shake violently as he rolled my nipples between his fingers. His cock felt like it was splitting me in two and I imagined it breaking though my cervix and spilling into my stomach as the meaty head of his penis scorched my g-spot. “F-Fuck me...p-plea—ugh!”

Squall’s fingernails dug into my breasts hard as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and I knew he was close. His breathing was labored and he was driving into me so hard neither of us were going to be walking straight at our age. “R-Rin...my Noa...god, baby, right there.” He begged as I rolled my hips down against his thrusts with desperation. I could feel my vaginal wall tightening around him and Squall bit his lip so hard he drew blood before a thick stream of cum exploded from his body. “N- Ngh ! Rinoa!” 

There was no way the passengers in the other cars, Felicia included, didn’t hear that, and I might have felt embarrassed if my body wasn’t violently twitching with pure ecstasy. I could still feel his cock throbbing inside me as he filled me with his seed, spilling out the sides of my cunt and leaking down my thighs. I was red from my cheeks down to my toes and Squall admired me for a few precious moments before pressing a kiss to the tip of my nose. He acted like he was going to get up but I pushed him back against the stickiness of our union and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Just stay close to me.”

He chuckled. “That’s my line.” Squall brought my wedding band to his lips to kiss before sliding off me and gingerly pulling my shirt back down over my breasts. I whined and a small pout crossed my lips as I watched him stuff his flaccid cock back inside his pants. “I. ..should probably go handle the situation we just created.” I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes and wore my very best puppy eyes. He’d never been able to resist that. Squall smiled that perfect toothy grin, the one reserved for me and me only, and pressed one final, chase kiss against my lips. “Hey, you married this. You get this for the rest of your life. I’ll stay close to you forever, no matter what.” He winked at me, and without another word my Knight ran off to do what he did best: Defend his Sorceress. 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
